Missing You (KaiHun)
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: "maafkan aku, mulai sekarang lupakan saja aku. Carilah, seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatmu bahagia dan tidak pernah merepotkan untukmu. Carilah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah membuat masalah sepertiku. Aku yakin, kau akan menemukannya. Jadi, lupakan saja aku pernah hadir dalam hidupmu dan hiduplah dengan bahagia..." KAIHUN (again) RNR ne... PLEASEEEE...


MISSING YOU

.

KAIHUN (again)

.

GENRE : ABSURD, YAOI, ANGST (dikit ), ROMANCE (juga dikit), DAN PASTINYA GAJE

.

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

HOPE YOU LIKE

.

Recomended Song : Missing You (vers. D.O ft. Ryeowook atau Fly to The Sky)

.

.

Enjoy for read friends

.

BUGH.. BUGH.. BUGH..

"SEHUN CUKUP..."

Pukulan Sehun yang sudah di depan mata namja di depannya berhenti saat seseorang menginterupsi apa yang di lakukannya. Sehun menghempaskan tubuh namja yang ada di depannya, namun siapa tahu kalau yang namja yang baru saja di pukuli Sehun itu sedang menyeringai puas. Belum sempat Sehun menoleh dan berbicara, tangannya sudah di tarik menjauh dari ketiga namja yang di pukulinya itu.

"Lepaskan..." desis Sehun dingin

"Kim Jongin Lepaskan..." teriak Sehun menghempaskan tangannya dengan keras sampai genggaman tangannya terlepas dari namja yang menariknya itu.

"apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" tanya Jongin emosi

"tidak ada.." jawab Sehun datar

"kenapa kau memukuli mereka bertiga? Apa belum cukup kau memukuli seseorang minggu lalu dan masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin lagi. Tidak ada ekspresi rasa bersalah dari Sehun mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia merasa apa yang di lakukannya sudah benar, memukuli namja itu karna telah menghinanya.

"mereka menghinaku.." lirih Sehun

"tapi tidak perlu sampai memukuli mereka kan Sehun? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa tahan jika mereka menghinamu hanya untuk hal sepele..." ujar Jongin frustasi. Sehun sudah membuat masalah berkali-kali hanya dalam waktu sehari, dan Jongin lah yang harus terkena imbasnya karna dia adalah ketua osis yang sangat di segani dan sangat populer. Jongin terkena imbasnya karna Jongin adalah kekasih dari Sehun, banyak yang tidak menyukainya karna Jongin terlalu sempurna untuk Sehun yang berandalan, begitulah menurut mereka.

Sehun terdiam memandang Jongin tanpa kata. Jongin tidak tahu kalau di dalam hati Sehun, perkataannya itu sudah menggoreskan luka yang sangat perih. Namun karna Tuhan memang ingin agar Sehun tidak pernah lemah, namja itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya sebagai tembok agar Jongin tidak perlu tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"tidak bisa..." jawab Sehun akhirnya sebelum meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah karna kelakuan Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi Sehun, kadang ia berfikir bagaimana bisa ia sangat mencintai namja yang sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya itu. Tapi fikiran itu segera hilang saat ia melihat namja itu tersenyum begitu indah saat membaca sebuah buku dan sikap perhatiannya yang kadang membuat Jongin sangat berterima kasih karna telah di biarkan untuk jatuh cinta pada namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin sedikit berteriak. Namun, Sehun hanya mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Takut kelepasan emosi, Jongin pun memilih untuk berjalan berbalik arah dengan Sehun sambil sesekali mengusap rambutnya pusing. Merasa Jongin sudah tidak melihatnya lagi, Sehun menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap namja itu dengan tatapan yang sangat sendu sebelum sebuah liquid bening lolos jatuh membasahi pipinya. "maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak tahan mereka menghina ayahku.." lirihnya sebelum melangkah kembali.

.

.

"hey namja jalang..." seorang yeoja meneriaki Sehun namun tidak di gubris oleh namja itu.

Karna Sehun sudah kebal dengan..

Cacian...

Hinaan..

Kata-kata sampah..

Dan hal-hal yang berhubungan ketidak nyamanan di sekolah. Ia terus berjalan menyusur koridor sekolahnya menuju kantin karna cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah bernyanyi dengan sangat indah meminta makanan.

"dasar namja jalang, kau sama saja dengan ayahmu yang mengincar harta Jongin oppa.."

Sukses. Langkah Sehun akhirnya berhenti mendengar hinaan yang bukan lagi untuknya itu. Melainkan untuk orang yang paling di sayanginya itu. Nyanyian cacing-cacing di perutnya seakan berhenti tanpa di beri aba-aba. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan emosi, kini semua orang tahu apa kelemahannya. Sehun selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika nama ayahnya di sebut-sebut.

"Kau..." Sehun berbalik hendak menampar yeoja itu namun tangan Sehun menggantung di udara takkala seseorang menahan tangannya.

"jangan Sehun, sekarang kau mau melawan seorang yeoja.." ujar Jongin yang baru saja selesai rapat dan keluar dari ruang rapat langsung mendapati Sehun yang hendak menampar seorang yeoja.

Sehun dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya, "dia yang sudah keterlaluan.." jawab Sehun sudah tidak tahan menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Selama ini ia hanya diam tidak pernah memberi tahu Jongin kejadian yang sebenarnya membuatnya selalu bersalah di mata Jongin, namun hari ini ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan batasnya.

"bukan berarti kau harus memukulkan bukan? Dia seorang yeoja Sehun.." mendapat pembelaan dari Jongin, yeoja itu pun tersenyum senang.

"oppa, kenapa oppa memiliki kekasih seperti dia? Dia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan oppa? Oppa denganku saja, aku cantik dan kaya raya. Tidak seperti dia yang berandal, sedangkan oppa sangat populer dan tertampan di sekolah ini, bukankah citra oppa juga akan tercemar karna memiliki seorang kekasih preman yang pengecut karna melawan seorang yeoja?" dalam hati Sehun mengiyakan perkataan yeoja itu. Namun karna kebenaran itulah yang membuat hati Sehun seakan tidak bisa berhenti merintih kesakitan karna terus tergores, apalagi Jongin hanya terdiam seolah perkataan yeoja itu sangat tepat.

Sehun memandang sekeliling, ternyata semua murid sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "kalaupun aku di beri waktu yang sama, aku akan tetap menampar yeoja ini..." ujar Sehun membuat Jongin benar-benar geram dan emosi.

Dengan langkah cepat namja itu menarik tangan Sehun menuju atap sekolah dan mengunci pintunya agar tidak ada yang bisa mengusiknya.

"lepa—mmfffhhhhh..." tanpa menunggu protes dari Sehun, Jongin langsung membungkam namja itu dengan bibirnya. Ciuman yang sangat kasar dan penuh dengan nafsu, tentu saja Sehun terus merontah namun apa daya kekuatan Jongin memang jauh lebih besar darinya, apalagi namja itu sedang di selimuti oleh nafsu, akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa diam, bahkan ia tidak meringis saat merasakan perih di bibirnya karna Jongin menggigitnya sampai berdarah.

Mata kepala Sehun memang tidak menangis, namun mata hati Sehun sudah menangis meraung-raung menahan sakit. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kasar Jongin sebelumnya.

Merasa Sehun tidak memberontak lagi, Jongin menghentikan aksinya yang sudah hampir membuka seluruh kancing kemeja sekolah Sehun andai saja ia tidak sadar, mungkin ia sudah memperkosa Sehun saat ini.

"kau puas melukai perasaanku Sehun? Tidak bisakah kau menghargaiku sedikit saja.." lirih Jongin membuat Sehun langsung menoleh padanya.

Siapa yang melukai siapa? Siapa yang tidak menghargai siapa? Dengan pelan Sehun mengancing kembali kemejanya, menahan sesuatu yang sudah meluap di dalam hatinya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga. Baru saja ia ingin berbagi kesedihan dengan Jongin, namun sepertinya Sehun memang harus menghadapinya sendiri. Jika saja ia tidak terlalu mencintai Jongin, mungkin sakitnya tidak akan separah ini. Kalau saja ia tidak mudah memberikan hatinya pada Jongin, mungkin sekarang hatinya masih utuh tanpa cacat karna luka goresan yang tidak akan mudah sembuh.

"maafkan aku.." lirih Sehun membuat Jongin luluh saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa marah terlalu lama dengan namja itu. Jongin mendekati Sehun lagi dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk namja itu, tidak ada yang tahu sebesar apa cinta Jongin pada Sehun. Ia hanya ingin Sehun berubah dan tidak di hina lagi dengan perkataan 'bahwa Sehun sama sekali bukan namja yang cocok dengannya'

"_maafkan aku, aku memang bukan namja yang pantas untukmu.."_

Jika saja Jongin mendengarnya, mungkin namja itu akan marah besar padanya. Namun Sehun memilih memendam perasaannya dan membalas pelukan Jongin, sifat inilah yang selalu membuat Sehun jatuh dan jatuh lagi. Hangat, pelukan dan perlakuan Jongin begitu hangat padanya membuatnya sangat ingin mengatakan semua perasaannya, tapi Sehun takut membuat namja itu menderita bersamanya. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan menceritakan semuanya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan merapikan rambut coklat Sehun yang berantakan. Ia menyentuh wajah namja itu dengan lembut, dan mengecup bibir Sehun yang terluka karna ulahnya.

CUP

"tunggu aku sepulang sekolah arra..." pesan Jongin sebelum melangkah pergi, Sehun hendak bertanya namun Jongin malah berbalik dan memberinya sebuah kecupan lagi.

"jangan kemana-mana arra, atau kau akan tahu hukumannya.." Jongin masih sempat memberikan sebuah kedipan mata kearah Sehun sebelum namja itu benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu atap sekolah itu.

"dasar tukang perintah.." desis Sehun sebelum namja itu tersenyum manis, senyum yang sangat di rindukan Jongin namun tidak sempat Jongin lihat karna namja itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Seperti kata Jongin, Sehun menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu sang kekasih yang sepertinya lebih lama pulang. Sehun menunggu Jongin sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritnya melalui earphonenya. Tatapan-tatapan tidak suka selalu di dapatkannya hampir dari semua siswa yang melewatinya, namun seperti Sehun yang biasanya, ia hanya akan diam kecuali jika ia mendengar ayahnya di hina orang lain.

"menunggu lama.." sahut Jongin yang baru saja muncul di hadapan Sehun

"sangat lama..." ujar Sehun kemudian melepas earphonenya dan memandang kesal pada kekasihnya itu. Jongin terkekeh, "mian.. mian.." ucapnya kemudian menarik tangan Sehun meninggalkan area sekolah, namun langkah Jongin berhenti karna Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak di tempatnya.

"kau tidak membawa mobilmu?" tanya Sehun memiringkan kepalanya heran membuat Jongin menelan ludah ingin segera menerkam kekasihnya itu.

Jongin tersenyum, "bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk tidak membawa mobil kesekolah?" tanya Jongin balik

Sehun mendengus, "aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, aku hanya bilang jangan memamerkan kekayaanmu padaku.." jawabnya sambil menggeleng-geleng mengelak dengan tuduhan Jongin. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, memang benar apa yang di katakan Sehun, Jongin hanya berfikir kalau yang di maksud Sehun itu adalah dengan tidak memakai mobil mewahnya kesekolah.

"ya sudah, aku akan naik mobil besok. Hari ini kita naik bus saja.." ujar Jongin akhirnya dan kembali menarik tangan Sehun menuju halte. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mengikuti Jongin dalam diam.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di kursi paling belakang karna di bagian depan sudah di isi oleh penumpang yang lain. Sehun melirik Jongin yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak risih dengan suasana bus yang berisik, padahal namja itu tahu kalau Jongin sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya kebisingan. Sehun terus memandangi wajah Jongin yang terlihat sangat tampan walau beribu kali pandangi. Pahatan wajah buatan Tuhan itu memang sangat sempurna, Jongin memang tidak semancung dirinya namun justru itulah yang membuatnya terlihat sempurna. Bukankah segala sesuatunya memang terlihat indah jika di tempatkan pada tempatnya. Lalu apa keberadaan Sehun di samping Jongin itu termasuk sesuatu yang di tempatkan pada tempatnya? Entahlah Sehun merasa semuanya terlalu indah untuknya. Sehun terus melamun tanpa menyadari kalau Jongin sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan hangatnya.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, "sedang memikirkan apa eoh?" tanya Jongin

Sehun menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya, melihat wajah Jongin sedekat itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, membuat darahnya seolah mendidih tanpa sebab dan yang paling membuatnya malu adalah membuat pipinya yang seputih susu itu menjadi merah seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tunggu, bukankah ia memang selalu jatuh cinta pada Jongin, tapi bedanya ia bukan yeoja.

Jongin tersenyum maklum dan menelusupkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun, membuat namja itu duduk lebih dekat dengannya. "kau memang tidak perlu menjawabnya, karna aku tahu yang ada di pikiranmu hanya aku.." bisik Jongin percaya diri membuat Sehun mendengus geli, namun sedetik berikutnya ia tersenyum sangat tipis dengan ucapan Jongin yang memang benar apa adanya.

Jongin tidak mengantar Sehun pulang, ia malah mengajak namja itu berkencan karna besok lusa ia akan pergi mengikuti seminar mewakili sekolahnya selama seminggu. Dan itu berarti ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun selama seminggu, ia hanya berharap Sehun tidak akan membuat masalah selama ia pergi. Karna, jika Sehun membuat masalah, tidak akan ada yang bisa melindunginya kecuali ia sendiri.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun merungut

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia malah menarik namja itu masuk kesebuah toko baju untuk membeli baju ganti. Mereka tidak mungkin memakai baju sekolah berkencan bukan? Tidak romantis, menurut Jongin.

Walau sempat protes, Sehun tetap melakukan perintah Jongin dan mencoba beberapa baju sampai Jongin mengatakan puas dengan baju di pakai Sehun. Sehun tidak mengganti semua baju yang di pakainya, ia hanya mengganti celananya dengan jins dan kemeja sekolahnya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru putih. Sedang Jongin juga memakai hal yang sama, hanya saja kemeja Jongin berwarna biru hitam. Bisa di katakan kalau baju mereka ada baju untuk pasangan.

Setelah membeli baju, Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk makan siang. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun hanya menurut Jongin kemanapun ia membawanya, ia hanya merasa kalau ini adalah kencan terakhirnya bersama Jongin.

"Sehun.."

"mmm..."

"kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun menoleh padanya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di pinggir sungai Han. Mereka memilih, lebih tepatnya Jongin memilih untuk mengakhiri kencannya hari itu dengan duduk di pinggir sungai Han sambil menunggu sunset.

"mwo?"

"besok lusa, aku akan mengikuti seminar selama seminggu. Kau berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi.."

"tergantung.." jawab Sehun datar

"Sehunnie..." bujuk Jongin dengan agyeonya membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

"yah, tapi aku tidak berjanji..." jawab Sehun akhirnya membuat Jongin langsung tersenyum lebar dan merapatkan peukannya di pinggang Sehun. "aku mencintaimu..." ujar Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum manis

Jongin melihatnya benar-benar merasa bahagia. Andai saja, ia membawa Sehun berjalan-jalan seperti ini setiap hari mungkin ia akan melihat senyum itu juga setiap hari. "aku menyukai senyum itu, jadi jangan menghilangkannya dari wajahmu arra.." ujar Jongin membuat Sehun langsung menoleh padanya, namun saat itu juga Jongin malah menahan wajah Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan sangat lembut, tidak seperti sebelumnya ciuman dengan penuh emosi dan amarah. Kali ini, Jongin melakukannya dengan sangat lembut seolah jika ia melakukannya dengan sangat kasar maka bibir itu akan rusak.

.

.

Hari ini mood Sehun benar-benar sangat baik. Sedikit melupakan masalah keluarganya yang sangat membuatnya pusing. Ternyata ide Jongin mengajaknya kencan membuat suasana hatinya benar-benar baik. Semoga saja saat ia sampai rumah tidak akan ada yang membuatnya moodnya memburuk seperti akhir-akhir ini.

Namun sepertinya harapan Sehun itu sedang berada di atas awan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia raih. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang cukup mewah itu ia sudah harus mendengar sebuah perkataan yang membuat kebahagiaannya sebelumnya menghilang begitu saja.

"kau buang saja anak itu, dan menikahlah dengan pria lain..."

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat mendengar ucapan sang nenek pada ibunya yang sedang berbicara di ruang keluarga. "eomma, Sehun itu anakku. Kenapa eomma tega pada Sehun..." bela ibu Sehun

"dia bukan anakmu, dia anak mantan suamimu yang miskin itu. Jadi segera usir anak itu dari rumah ini, aku muak melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar mirip dengan wajah mantan suamimu yang memuakkan itu.." ujar nenek Sehun kejam sama sekali tidak merasa keterlaluan dengan ucapannya.

"eomma..."

Nenek Sehun berdiri hendak kekamarnya, nenek Sehun itu sangat tahu kalau ucapannya sangat kejam untuk Sehun, namun yeoja parubaya itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah bahkan saat melihat Sehun yang hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Ia hanya melewati Sehun sambil melempar tatapan jijiknya kemudian benar-benar menghilang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ibu Sehun yang belum menyadari kehadiran Sehun juga ikut berdiri hendak membujuk nenek Sehun lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sang anak yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

"Se—Sehun..."

Hanya melirik ibunya sedikit, Sehun memilih untuk berjalan kearah kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci ibunya, ia hanya membenci neneknya yang dari dulu tidak pernah merestui pernikahan ayah dan ibunya sampai sekarang mereka telah berpisah, neneknya itu masih menginginkan untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari keluarga besar Lee. Keluarga besar ibunya yang sangat kaya berbanding terbalik dengan ayahnya yang hanya seorang pemilik kedai ramen di Busan.

"Sehun, eomma bisa menjelaskannya.." teriak Nyonya Lee mengejar anaknya itu

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan tersenyum pahit, ia berbalik menatap ibunya lirih. "gwaenchana umma, Sehun baik-baik saja..." jawabnya menyembunyikan semyum pahitnya dengan senyum palsunya

_Baik-baik saja?_

Siapa yang akan baik-baik saja jika kau sama sekali tidak di anggap oleh keluarga besar ibumu sendiri. Siapa yang baik-baik saja kalau perceraian orang tuamu adalah sebenarnya ulah nenekmu sendiri? Dan siapa yang baik-baik saja ketika seorang nenek menyuruh anaknya untuk membuang anak kandungnya sendiri.

Nyonya Lee tahu, anaknya itu sangat terluka karna ucapan ibunya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Sehun, karna sakit yang di rasakan Sehun adalah sakit yang juga ia rasakan oleh seorang ibu. Ibu mana yang rela membuang anaknya sendiri, ibu mana yang rela berpisah dengan anaknya sendiri.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan kacau. Hatinya seolah-olah sudah penuh dengan luka yang tidak akan mudah sembuh. Ia hanya berharap semoga Jongin hari ini membuat moodnya lebih baik, dan tidak ada yang membuat moodnya memburuk hari ini.

BRUGH..

Sehun meringis saat seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dengan sengaja. Orang itu adalah yeoja yang kemarin mencari masalah dengannya. "minggirlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu agasshi.." desis Sehun

Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak berpindah di tempat, dengan angkuhnya yeoja itu mengejek Sehun dengan wajahnya. "kenapa kau belum putus dengan Jongin oppa namja murahan...?" tanya yeoja itu masih dengan wajah mengejeknya.

Sehun mendengus geli, "hanya ada dalam mimpimu..." ujar Sehun datar

"kau tidak sadar, kau itu hanya beban bagi Jongin oppa. Kau itu hanya masalah untuknya. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Jongin oppa lah yang meminta maaf pada semua korbanmu selama ini, bahkan Jongin oppa pernah bersujud supaya orang tua orang yang kau pukuli itu mau memaafkanmu.." mata Sehun terbelalak mendengar ucapan yeoja itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau Jongin sangat berkorban banyak untuknya.

"lihatlah, kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak pernah memikirkan citra Jongin oppa sebagai ketua osis yang memiliki seorang kekasih preman sepertimu?" teriak yeoja itu menggebu-gebu

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. "yah aku tidak tahu..." gumamnya pelan

Yeoja itu mendecih, "kau itu sama saja dengan appamu. Penjilat harta orang lain..." ejeknya tidak sadar membuat amarah Sehun kembali.

"kau..."

PLAKKK..

Tanga Sehun mengambang di udara karna yeoja itu menampar dirinya sendiri. "Jongin oppa, lihatlah kekasihmu ini menamparku, rasanya sakit.." sekarang Sehun mengerti. Ternyata yeoja ini ingin mengkambing hitamkan Sehun di depan Jongin.

"Sehun..." desis Jongin tajam namun penuh dengan nada kecewa. Bukankah namja itu sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat masalah. Tapi, ia bahkan belum pergi dan Sehun sudah membuat ulah. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat masalah dengan seorang yeoja.

"ak—"

"tidak bisakah kau mendengarku sekali saja? Tidak bisakah kau diam dan tidak membuat masalah? Tidak bisakah kau membuat mereka berhenti beranggapan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak pantas untukku? Tidak bisa kau menepati janjimu padaku walau hanya sekali? Tidak bisakah k—"

"aku bisa melakukannya..."

Rasanya jika ada sesuatu yang bisa lebih menggambar dari kata sakit, maka Sehun sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Seharusnya ia memang melakukannya sedari dari dulu, mendengarkan Jongin untuk tidak membuat masalah untuknya.

"bukan hanya sekali tapi untuk selamanya pun aku bisa.."

Sehun merasa seluruh hatinya sudah hancur dan tidak akan bisa di rangkai lagi. Semuanya sudah hilang menjadi debu. Cukup sudah ia mendengarkan pernyataan Jongin yang seolah sebuah palu besar yang mengancurkan hatinya di setiap katanya.

Sebenarnya Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Sehun. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa kali ini mungkin Sehun bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya. Walau jauh di dalam hatinya, Jongin merasa Sehun mempunyai maksud lain dari perkataannya.

"maafkan aku..." Sehun membungkuk sebelum berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Mengabaikan panggilan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas, "tolong maafkan Sehun..." ujarnya datar kemudian berlalu membuat yeoja itu mendengus. Yeoja itu mengira kalau usahanya membuat hubungan Sehun dan Jongin sia-sia karna Sehun yang biasanya akan berontak dan membuat Jongin bertambah emosi, kini hanya diam dan bahkan minta maaf.

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan tingkah Sehun yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat pusing.

.

_One Week Later_

Jongin berlari ke kelas Sehun yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan namja itu, selama seminggu ia seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar karna ia memang di larang membawa alat komunikasi. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karna ikut seminar yang sangat melelahkan itu.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

Jongin membuka pintu kelas Sehun dan mendapati semua murid menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali kekesibukan masing-masing. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari keberadaan Sehun, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan namja itu di manapun. Ia juga sudah menghunbungi Sehun, namun tidak pernah di jawab oleh namja itu. Jongin berfikir, mungkin Sehun marah padanya dan sekarang Jongin memilih untuk menemui namja itu secara langsung dan meminta maaf. Ia juga cukup senang karna tidak pernah mendapat protes lagi dari para dewan guru karna ulah Sehun. Sepertinya namja itu memang menepati janjinya.

"Jongin-sshi..."

Seorang namja culun menghampiri Jongin yang baru saja hendak meninggalkan kelas Sehun.

"ne?"

"kau mencari Sehun?" tanya namja itu dan mendapat anggukan dari Jongin.

"Sehun sudah tidak pernah masuk sejak seminggu yang lalu, bahkan aku di suruh oleh guru untuk memberinya surat panggilan karna ia tidak hadir selama seminggu tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana rumahnya.."

Jongin menerima surat panggilan itu dan berfikir keras,

"_aku bisa melakukannya..."_

"_bukan hanya sekali tapi untuk selamanya pun aku bisa.."_

Lama Jongin berfikir, akhirnya ia mengerti perkataan Sehun. Tidak! Sehun tidak boleh meninggalkannya seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berniat untuk berpisah dengan namja yang sangat di cintainya. Dengan, memakai mobilnya Jongin memilih membolos dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Sehun.

"tidak Sehun, ku mohon jangan melakukannya.."

.

.

Sehun menyeret kopernya menuruni tangga, ia sudah memikirkan selama seminggu berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Mungkin meninggalkan ibunya bahagia di sini dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di Busan akan jauh lebih baik. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Sehun akan mencoba melupakan namja itu, walau ia sangat tahu itu akan mustahil baginya karna Sehun sudah sangat mencintai namja itu.

"eomma..."

Nyonya Lee berbalik saat putra semata wayangnya itu memanggilnya, "eoh Sehun, kemarilah dan makan bersama..." panggil Nyonya Lee belum melihat koper Sehun

Sehun mendekat kearah ibunya sambil menyeret kopernya, barulah ia melihat koper anaknya itu. "boleh aku meminta tolong pada eomma?" tanya Sehun membuat Nyonya Lee mngerinyit heran

"ada apa eoh?"

"aku ingin meminta uang eomma untuk membeli tiket kereta ke Busan.." jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"kau mau apa ke Busan?" tanya Nyonya Lee mulai curiga namun tetap memberikan uangnya pada Sehun.

"aku mau tinggal bersama appa..." jawab Sehun lirih

"andwe, jangan tinggalkan eomma Sehun.." Nyonya Lee meraih tangan Sehun namun segera di tepis oleh sang anak. "ku mohon eomma, biarkan Sehun tinggal bersama appa. Eomma bisa bahagia dan menikah dengan orang pilihan nenek, aku di sini hanya akan menghambat semuanya.." jelas Sehun

Nyonya Lee menggeleng-geleng seiring dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir karna mendengar perkataan Sehun. "eomma tidak bisa Sehun, eomma tidak bisa jika tanpamu.."

"maafkan Sehun eomma, berbahagialah..."

Nyonya Lee terduduk di lantai sambil meraung memanggil nama anaknya. Sebenarnya, Sehun sangat ingin berbalik dan memeluk ibunya itu. Tapi, ia harus kuat. Semuanya pasti bisa ia lewati jika ia kuat. Dan pertemuan itulah yang menjadi pertemuan terakhir antara Sehun dengan ibunya.

.

.

Jongin baru saja sampai di kediaman rumah Nyonya Lee tepat di saat Sehun memasuki sebuah taxi yang akan membawanya ke stasiun. Dengan perasaan kecewa dan resah Jongin berlari masuk kedalam halaman rumah Sehun dan memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran, Jongin takut ia sudah terlambat. Ia takut, kalau Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya seperti apa yang di pikirkannya.

CEKLEKK..

"Tuan siapa?" tanya seorang maid yang membuka pintu rumah

"ah mian, saya Kim Jongin. Apa Sehun ada di dalam?" tanya Jongin sopan,

Maid itu langsung menampakkan wajah sedihnya membuat dada Jongin semakin bergemuruh takut. "Tuan Sehun baru saja pergi ke Stasiun untuk Ke Busan..." jawab Maid itu sedih,

"MWO?"

"ah mian, saya permisi dulu. Gamsa hamnida..."

Jongin melonggarkan dasinya yang sedari tadi membantu mencekiknya. Membuat ia susah untuk bernafas. Jika, Sehun benar-benar berani meninggalkannya, berarti namja itu sudah gila. Bahkan seinci pun Jongin tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun meninggalkannya. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang tidak biasa, Jongin mengendarai mobil sportnya menuju stasiun kereta. Jongin juga tidak henti-hentinya menghubungi Sehun dengan bluetoothnya.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya, Jongin sampai di stasiun yang cukup ramai itu. Jongin berlari ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan Sehun, sesekali Jongin membungkuk meminta maaf karna menabrak seseorang juga salah mengenali Sehun. Sampai kaki Jongin lelah, ia berhenti dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinganya.

Rasanya Jongin tidak memiliki pijakan saat melihat kekasihnya itu duduk tidak jauh d depannya sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang terus berkelip tanda panggilan masuk. Jongin tidak langsung menghampiri Sehun, ia berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan Sehun ingin menunggu reaksi Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa bimbang antara ingin mengangkat panggilan Jongin dan tidak. Ia terus memandangi layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia merindukan namja itu sangat merindukannya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja itu lagi atau keyakinannya akan goyah karna tidak sanggup meninggalkan Jongin.

Lama ia menimbang, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan Jongin yang ia tidak tahu kalau orangnya berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"yeoboseyo.."

"_kau di mana?" _

"aku..." lama Sehun menggantung jawabannya mencari ide yang tepat agar Jongin percaya padanya. "aku di rumah, waeyo?" rahang Jongin mengeras melihat Sehun berbohong di depannya, ia ingin marah dan menonjok wajah Sehun yang sudah berani berbohong padanya itu. Namun, amarah Jongin hilang begitu saja melihat Sehun meneteskan air mata. Kenapa Sehun menangis?

"_aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak kesekolah?"_

"aku juga merindukanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesekolah itu.." jawab Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya kasar, namun percuma saja air matanya terus saja mengalir.

"_apa maksudmu Sehun? Cepat datang kemari atau aku yang akan menjemputmu dengan paksa..."_

Sehun membekap mulutnya agar Jongin tidak mendengar isakannya. Sehun menunduk tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya menangis. "Jongin kau mau berjanji padaku...?" tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar

"_mwo?"_

Sehun tersenyum miris sudah tidak menahan lagi air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Lupakan aku, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia..." tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin, Sehun segera mematikan ponselnya dan mengeluarkan kartu SIMnya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di sampingnya.

Tangan Jongin melemas mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai membuat Sehun tega mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, ia segera mengambil kopernya dan mengusap air matanya. Mulai detik ini, Sehun akan melupakan semua luka yang di dapatkannya selama ia hidup di Seoul. Sehun akan melupakan Jongin walau itu mungkin hal termustahil yang akan terjadi. Sehun akan melupakan semua kenangan manis dan pahitnya selama ia hidup di Seoul. Melupakan cintanya, dan melupakan keluarga yang sudah membuangnya.

GREPP

"Lep—Jongin..."

"kau mau kemana?" tanpa sadar Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Sehun

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendunya. "untuk apa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada datar

"MWO? UNTUK APA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI OH SEHUN? APA BEGINI CARAMU MENINGGALKANKU?" teriak Jongin penuh emosi membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, Sehun melihat sekeliling dan meminta maaf.

Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin, "aku harus segera pergi.." gumam Sehun membuat Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Melihat Jongin diam saja, Sehun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kereta yang akan ia tumpangi ke Busan. Namun, lagi-lagi Jongin menahan tangannya dan kali ini Jongin menahan tubuh Sehun agar tetap berhadapan dengannya.

"ku mohon maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tetap tinggal. Kau boleh memukuli siapa saja yang menghinamu, bahkan kau boleh menampar yeoja yang sudah berani menghinamu, tapi ku mohon jangan menghukumku dengan seperti ini Sehun.." ujar Jongin dengan wajah frustasi membuat pertahanan Sehun hampir hancur.

"maafkan aku, mulai sekarang lupakan saja aku. Carilah, seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatmu bahagia dan tidak pernah merepotkan untukmu. Carilah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah membuat masalah sepertiku. Aku yakin, kau akan menemukannya. Jadi, lupakan saja aku pernah hadir dalam hidupmu dan hiduplah dengan bahagia..." Sehun menyempatkan mencium bibir Jongin sekilas sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam kereta dan meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam membeku di tempatnya.

Jongin tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, ia selalu bisa menahan air mata itu keluar membasahi pipinya sesedih dan sesakit apapun hatinya. Tapi hari ini, ia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan hingga liquid bening itu terjun bebas dari dalam pelupuk matanya. Bahkan perkataan Sehun yang menyuruhnya berbahagia kini satu-satu perkataan yang ia dengar. Suara kereta dan riuh orang yang berlalu lalang di stasiun itu tidak bisa ia dengar. Jongin hanya diam membeku, bahkan tidak merasakan lagi nyawanya ada di dalam raganya.

Dan kini Jongin harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun telah meninggalkannya. Hal yang tidak pernah ia inginkan, bahkan mimpi pun ia tidak pernah berani. Tapi, kini tanpa bermimpi pun semuanya sudah menjadi kenyataan. Sehun telah pergi dari sisinya meninggalkan luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh terkecuali Tuhan mengambil seluruh ingatannya dan membuatnya melupakan Sehun dalam sekejap.

Di dalam kereta Sehun mencoba meredam rasa sakit di dadanya dengan memukul-mukul dadanya pelan. Walau, apa yang di lakukannya itu sama sekali tidak membantunya malah membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti merapalkan kata maaf untuk Jongin dan terus memantrai kepalanya mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Keputusannya adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

Jongin dengan setengah kesadarannya mulai berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Kereta Sehun telah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang berinisial 'JS' kalung itu ia akan berikan pada Sehun sebenarnya. Namun, namja itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan langkah gontai Jongin berjalan ke arah mobilnya seperti mayat hidup yang baru saja kehilangan nyawanya. Yah, baginya Sehun adalah kebahagiannya, nyawanya, nafasanya, seluruh hidupnya, berlebihan memang namun itulah yang terjadi.

Jongin tanpa sadar melajukan kendaraannya di atas rata-rata dengan setengah sadar. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara klakson sebuah mobil truk dari depannya, hingga kecelakaan itupun terjadi.

CIKIK..

BRUKHH...

Kepala Jongin menghantam stir mobilnya sendiri membuat kepalanya banyak mengeluarkan darah. Jongin tidak memakai sabuk pengamannya membuatnya dengan mudah menghantam stirnya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, di dalam hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari apa yang di dapatkannya sekarang. Jongin menatap lirih kalung yang ada di tangannya, kalung itu sudah berlumuran darah oleh darahnya sendiri. Hanya inisialnya saja yang terlihat berkilau.

"Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu..."

Setelah itu, Jongin tidak bisa menjaga kesadarannya lagi. Bahkan ia mengabaikan panggilan orang-orang yang sudah mengelilingi mobilnya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sehun tersentak merasakan denyut di dadanya kembali sakit. Terlalu banyak menangis membuatnya lelah dan terlelap sebentar, namun sebuah mimpi buruk tiba-tiba membangunkannya. Sehun bermimpi bahwa Jongin benar-benar telah melupakannya, walau sangat berharap mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi, Sehun tetap merasakan sesuatu menghimpit dadanya.

"Jongin-ah, aku mencintaimu..." gumamnya pelan sebelum kembali terlelap. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini dan butuh mengistirahatkan batinnya yang sangat tersiksa belakang ini. Sehun tertidur sampai ia tiba di Busan. Ia juga harus di bangunkan petugas kereta karna terlalu terlelap.

"gamsa hamnida.." Sehun tersenyum kikuk sebelum menyeret kopernya meninggalkan stasiun Busan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi ayahnya. Setelah perceraian ayah dan ibunya 5 tahun yang lalu, ayahnyan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya di Busan dan membuka kembali kedai ramennya. Sehun hanya pernah sekali mengunjungi ayahnya setelah itu, itupun ia harus mengeluarkan agyeonya yang paling ampuh agar ibunya mau memberinya izin ke Busan.

Karna jumlah uang yang di terima Sehun dari ibunya, Sehun memilih untuk naik taxi saja menuju rumah ayahnya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan namja parubaya itu, senyuman hangatnya dan pelukan hangatnya yang seperti Jongin. Mengingat nama itu, Sehun kembali merasakan sesuatu seperti menghimpit dadanya.

Setelah membayar supir taxi, Sehun berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya menuju rumah ayahnya yang juga ia pakai sebagai kedai ramen di lantai satunya. Sehun melepas earphonenya melihat kedalam kedai yang sebagian temboknya terbuat dari kaca, Sehun tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan di kasir. Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk masuk kedalam dan menemui ayahnya secara langsung.

"appa..."

Tuan Oh yang hendak kembali ke dalam dapur menghentika langkahnya mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya. Suara putra yang begitu di sayanginya, Tuan Oh pun berbalik memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Lama Tuan Oh memandangi Sehun sebelum namja parubaya itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, kau kah itu nak...?" tanya Tuan Oh tidak percaya melihat putra yang sudah tidak di lihatnya hampir empat tahun itu.

Sehun sedikit menunduk untuk membalas pelukan sang ayah yang lebih pendek darinya. "ne tentu saja, ini aku Sehun..." balas Sehun tersenyum lebar

Tuan Oh melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir, terharu bahagia. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat Sehun lagi, putra kesayangannya.

"naiklah, appa mau menutup kedai dulu..." Tuan Oh lebih cepat menutup kedainya karna kedatangan Sehun. Banyak yang ingin Tuan Oh tanyakan pada Sehun, termasuk kedatangan anak itu yang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu. Sehun mengangguk dan menyeret kopernya menaiki tangga menuju rumah bagian atas.

Sehun menyimpan kopernya di dalam kamar yang pernah di tempatinya saat ia berada di Busan. Ia belum membereskan pakaiannya dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat keadaan rumah yang belum banyak berubah sejak pertama kali ia datang kesana. Hanya catnya yang berubah, selebihnya tidak ada yang berubah. Rumah ayah Sehun memang tidak semegah dan seluas rumah ibunya, namun berada di rumah ayahnya jauh terasa lebih menyenangkan dan menghangatkan.

Sehun menghampiri sebuah pigura foto kebersamaannya saat keluarganya masih utuh. Andai saja, neneknya itu sama sekali tidak egois dan membiarkan keluarga kecilnya bahagia, mungkin Sehun masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya yang hangat.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun berbalik dan menghampiri ayahnya yang duduk di lantai. Di rumah Sehun memang tidak ada sofa. Hanya ada meja makan sederhana di tengah-tengah dan dua kamar. Kalau untuk memasak, dapur rumah ayahnya ada di bawah. Sehun duduk bersilah di depan ayahnya yang sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan mengidentimidasi membuat Sehun harus meneguk ludahnya.

"jadi, kenapa sekarang kau berada di sini, padahal sekarang bukan hari libur Sehun..?" tanya Tuan Oh dengan nada tegas

"it—itu, apa aku salah mengunjungi ayah. Aku ha—" Sehun menghela nafas, ia tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ayahnya.

"sebenarnya..."

Tuan Oh menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehadiran Sehun ternyata tidak pernah di harapkan oleh keluarga mantan istrinya itu. Seharusnya dulu, ia membawa Sehun bersamanya saja, daripada harus melihat pancaran mata anaknya yang sekarang banyak luka. Pancaran mata polos dan hangat itu kini ternodai dengan pancaran mata dingin yang banyak luka.

"gwaenchana appa, aku boleh kan tinggal bersama appa?" tanya Sehun ragu

Tuan Oh menghela nafas sebelum menubruk Sehun membuat putranya itu terjungkal kebelakang. Tuan Oh langsung menggelitik perut Sehun, "untuk apa kau bertanya sesuatu yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya eoh.."

Sehun terkikik, ayahnya yang sedikit humoris itu memang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Mungkin mencairkan es di kutub utara juga bisa, jangan berfikir terlampau tinggi Sehun -_-

"ya sudah, sekarang bereskan pakaiamu dan turunlah makan. Appa akan membuatkanmu ramen yang sangat pedas..."

Mendengar ucapa ayahnya, mata Sehun langsung berbinar. Mereka berdua memang sangat suka makan ramen yang sangat pedas, berlomba sampai ada yang menangis dan setelah itu ibunya akan mengomel Sehun dan ayahnya yang sakit perut karna terlalu banyak makan cabai. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat bahagia, jika saja tidak ada perbedaan derajat yang membuat keluarga kecil nan hangat itu hancur.

Sehun tersenyum miris menatap punggung ayahnya yang terlihat cukup rapuh itu. Mulai sekarang, Sehun berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat ayahnya itu kecewa lagi padanya. Kalau perlu, Sehun akan mendapat peringkat satu di sekolahnya seperti dulu saat sebelum keluarganya hancur.

"appa, aku boleh jalan-jalan dulu. Aku merindukan pantai appa..." teriak Sehun dari luar dapur

"nde, tapi jangan lama-lama arra. Nanti mie mu mengembang.." balas Tuan Oh sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"arasso..."

Sehun berjalan keluar dari kedai menuju pantai Busan yang bisa ia temui hanya dengan jalan kaki. Bahkan Sehun sudah bisa melihat hamparan laut dari kedai ayahnya karna rumah ayahnya itu memang dekat dengan pantai busan.

Sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, Sehun memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang bermain bola dengan beberapa anak-anak kecil. Sehun tersenyum kecil, apa orang itu tidak punya teman yang seumurannya sampai anak kecil pun di ajaknya bermain bola.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggeliding ke dekat kakinya. Dan namja yang menurutnya tidak punyteman itu pun menghampirinya bermaksud mengambil bola di dekat kaki Sehun.

Namja itu menatap Sehun asing, "kau siapa?" tanyanya membuat Sehun langsung menoleh padanya. Sehun tertegun melihat wajah namja yang ada di depannya, wajahnya sangat cantik dan matanya sangat indah. Jika saja Sehun tidak melihat jakun namja itu mungkin, Sehun akan berfikiran kalau namja di depannya ini sebenarnya adalah seorang yeoja.

"aku, aku anak Tuan Oh.." jawab Sehun menunjuk kedai ramen ayahnya yang terlihat dari pantai busan itu.

Namja itu mengikuti arah tunjuk Sehun dan mengangguk, kemudian namja itu melemparkan bolanya kearah anak-anak yang dia temani sebelumnya bermain bola. Namja itu mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya di celana pendeknya. "perkenalkan aku Xi Luhan, aku tetanggamu Sehunnie.."

Sehun menatap tangan namja yang bernama Xi Luhan itu sebentar sebelum menjabat tangan Luhan. "ah, nde salam kenal..." ucapnya kikuk, mungkin Luhan akan menjadi teman baik untuknya. Di lihat dari wajahnya, Luhan sepertinya orang cukup baik.

"kau tidak perlu sekikuk itu padaku, oh yah aku baru melihatmu, apa kau baru saja datang?" tanya Luhan,

Sehun mengangguk, "nde, aku baru saja datang dari Seoul..."

"Woaaahhh, Daebakkk. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke Seoul dan ke taman bermain. Kata orang-orang wahana-wahana di sana sangat menegangkan..." Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang benar-benar cocok dengan wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal

"aniya, oh yah aku harus kembali. Sampai bertemu Luhan-sshi.." Luhan mengangguk dan kembali bermain bola dengan anak-anak tadi. Seperti perkiraan Sehun, ternyata Luhan adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Luhan ternyata satu tahun lebih tua darinya, dan Sehun juga masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan. Luhan juga sering membantu ayahnya di kedai ketika sedang banyak pengunjung, dan kalau di lihat lebih jelas. Mereka berdua punya wajah yang cukup mirip, ayahnya pernah bilang kalau ia sangat merindukan Sehun, ia akan memanggil Luhan menemaninya makan karna Luhan punya wajah yang cukup mirip dengan Sehun. Bahkan Luhan juga suka minum bubble tea seperti Sehun walau beda rasa.

"_hyung_..."

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun memanggilnya, menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya sambil memandangi laut luas yang ada di hadapannya. Luhan memberikan bolanya pada anak-anak yang di temaninya bermain bola tadi dan menghampiri Sehun.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Sehun dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal.

"apa _hyung_ sudah pernah jatuh cinta?"tanya Sehun membuat Luhan langsung tersenyum jahil, Sehun yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu ternyata sedang jatuh cinta.

"kau sedang jatuh cinta eoh?" tanya Luhan balik sambil mencolek dagu Sehun yang juga ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"aniya, hanya saja aku teringat seseorang di Seoul..." elak Sehun. Ia memang sedang tidak jatuh cinta karna sekarang nama Jongin masih tertulis manis di hatinya walau sudah hampir setahun namja itu tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Jongin. Bukankah ia memang sudah berjanji akan melupakan Jongin, walau itu hal yang mustahil.

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia duduk menghadap Sehun. Sehun memang pernah bercerita padanya kalau Sehun punya seorang kekasih yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan karna sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa Sehun jelaskan, dan Luhan mengerti itu. Tidak semua rahasia Sehun harus ia tahu, ia cukup tahu kalau Sehun adalah adik yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya. "memangnya bagaimana namja yang sangat kau cintai itu eoh?" tanya Luhan mulai penasaran

"dia tampan, kaya, populer, ketua osis di sekolah, terpintar di sekolah. Sayangnya, dia sedikit lebih hitam dari orang korea biasanya..." ujar Sehun datar sama sekali tidak mengekspresikan bahwa namja itu sedang memuji Jongin, mantan kekasihnya itu.

"_tapi dia namja yang sangat baik dan hangat..." _lanjut Sehun dalam hati

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk, "dia sempurna sekali.." Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Luhan. "tapi, justru kesempurnaan itulah yang membuat aku dan dia berbeda..." sahut Sehun mulai merasakan sesuatu akan menghimpit dadanya lagi ketika menyinggung tentang Jongin.

Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun ketika membicarakan namja itu, "waeyo? Kau namja yang baik, pintar dan juga cantik..."

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan sambil mendesis, ia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang mengatainya dengan cantik. Dia kan namja yang tampan, *yah Dhan Mi akui itu appa.

"tapi _hyung _jauh lebih cantik.." ejek Sehun bersiap berlari sebelum sendal Luhan yang cukup tebal itu mendarat di punggung.

"yakk... yakkk.. Oh Sehun kemari kau, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar..."

Luhan sudah melepas sendalnya dan melempar kearah Sehun, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengenai namja itu. "agasshi, bagaimana kalau kakimu yang cantik itu terluka eoh..?" teriak Sehun lagi membuat Luhan benar-benar kesal,

"jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu Sehun..." teriak Luhan geram masih terus mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari cukup jauh sambil terus tertawa. Salah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah mengejek Luhan dengan memanggil agasshi atau cantik maka kau akan melihat mata rusanya itu melebar emosi, walau pada akhirnya Sehun harus merelakan uang jajannya untuk membelikan Luhan bubble tea karna namja itu akan marah terus pada Sehun sampai Sehun meminta maaf. Namun, Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan karna baginya Luhan adalah _hyung _sekaligus sahabat yang sangat di sayanginya yang di kirim Tuhan untuk membuat hari-harinya jauh lebih menyenangkan. Luhan memang bukan Jongin yang akan membuatnya merasa hangat walau hanya melihat senyumnya, namun keberadaan Luhan di hidupnya sudah memberi warna tersendiri untuknya yang tidak kalah dengan warna Jongin yang selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

5 years later

Sudah hampir enam tahun Sehun tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Seoul. Ia tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan ibunya karna ia memang sengaja memutus hubungan dengan ibunya. Anggap saja ia kejam, tapi itulah carannya melupakan semua luka yang di dapatkannya selama ia hidup di Seoul.

Jongin..

Sehun menghela nafa setiap mengingat namja itu, Sehun selalu merasa sesuatu menghimpit dadanya membuatnya sulit bernafas. Rindu Sehun padanya mungkin tidak bisa Sehun lukiskan dengan kata-katanya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan sesekali menangis jika ia sudah tidak bisa menahan sakit yang menyapa hatinya.

Hidup di Busan bersama ayahnya memang keputusan yang sangat tepat, ia bisa tertawa dengan bebas dan tersenyum dengan lebar bersama dengan ayahnya dan Luhan. Sehun hanya melanjutkan sekolah sampai SMA saja. Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat melanjutkan kuliahnya seperti Luhan. Sehun lebih memilih membantu ayahnya di Kedai ayahnya. Awalnya Tuan Oh menentang keputusan Sehun, apalagi saat itu Luhan datang mengompori ayahnya membuatnya harus mengeluarkan semua jurusnya agar ayahnya mau menerima keputusannya, dan akhirnya seperti sekarang Sehun hidup dengan bebas. Ia bisa pergi kemana saja ia mau jika kedai ayahnya sedang tidak banyak pengunjung.

"Sehun.."

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Luhan yang berlari kearahnya. "mwo?" tanyanya saat Luhan sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"kau mau bertaruh denganku?" tanya Luhan, Sehun menggeleng. Luhan pasti punya maksud lain, mengajaknya bertaruh seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun akan kalah dan harus mentraktir Luhan dengan bubble tea.

"Shireo, kali ini _hyung _mau melakukan apa lagi?" tolaknya dengan nada jengkel

Luhan merungut, "ayolah, jika aku kalah aku akan membelikanmu bubble tea selama sebulan.." bujuk Luhan sambil mengusap-ngusap kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan pada ibunya.

"_hyung _janji..."

Luhan mengangguk, "jika kau bisa menendang bola jauh ketengah laut maka, kau yang akan menang.."

Sehun mengangguk, ia memang tidak sepandai Luhan yang pandai bermain bola tapi jika hanya mendendang bola ketengah laut ia cukup ahli. "gurae, aku yang mulai..."

Luhan mulai menendang bolanya ketengah laut, walau tendangan Luhan cukup jauh tapi bola itu masih bisa terlihat. Sekarang giliran Sehun, ia mulai mengambil posisi dan berlari mendengang bolanya, mulut Luhan menganga melihat tendangan Sehun sedang Sehun hanya bergumam bangga. Bersiaplah, Luhan kau akan mentraktir adik kesayanganmu ini dengan bubble tea selama sebulan.

Luhan masih menganga tidak percaya, namun sedetik berikutnya Luhan tertawa membuat Sehun langsung menoleh padanya. Ternyata bola yang di tendang Sehun kembali ke pinggir pantai karna sapuan ombak sedang bola Luhan terbawa ombak ke tengah laut.

"ahahahahah, bersiaplah Oh Sehun. Kau harus mentraktir _hyung _ mu ini minum bubble tea selama sebulan.." ujar Luhan bangga sambil berkacak pinggang.

"dasar curang, sini kau namja cantik..." Luhan berlari dari kejaran dari Sehun yang terus mengejarnya. Luhan bahkan lari mundur untuk melihat Sehun yang sudah lelah mengejarnya. "ayolah, dosaengku yang tercantik, kejar _hyung—_BRUGHH..."

"awww..." Luhan meringis karna terjatuh di pasir, ia segera berbalik merasa menabrak seseorang. Luhan segera bangkit hendak meminta maaf, namun kakinya terasa ngilu sepertinya ia terkilir.

"mian.. mian.. maafkan saya agasshi.." Luhan membungkuk meminta maaf pada yeoja yang di tabraknya yang sedang di bantu oleh laki-laki yang bersamanya, mungkin kekasihnya –pikirnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis, sangat manis sekali sekali membuat Luhan sedikit terpana. "gwaenchana, lain kali hati-hati saja..." ucap yeoja itu ramah.

Luhan melirik namja yang berdiri di samping yeoja itu, ia cukup tidak suka dengan ekspresi namja itu walau ia aku namja itu sangat tampan sangat cocok dengan kekasihnya ini.

"_hyung _tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun baru saja berdiri di samping Luhan, Sehun belum melihat dua orang yang berdiri di depannya. Melihat Luhan terjatuh dari kejauhan tadi cukup membuatnya khawatir. Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "hanya sedikit keseleo.." bisiknya di telinga Sehun

Sehun mendengus, "dasar ceroboh.." cibir Sehun seperti memarahi adiknya yang sudah membuat masalah. Menyadari kehadiran dua orang di depannya, Sehun pun menoleh ke arah depan.

"tolong ma—"

DEG..

DEG..

Bibir Sehun terasa sangat dingin dan membeku, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan udara di sekitarnya seolah menipis melihat laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Rasanya tubuh Sehun ingin tumbang saat itu juga, kakinya yang seharusnya ia pakai berlari saat itu juga seolah mati tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan sangat erat membuat namja cantik itu langsung menloleh heran padanya.

_Tidak !_

Tatapan dingin penuh luka itu lagi. Menyadari perubahan Sehun, Luhan segera mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang ia tahu kalau Sehun pasti sangat ingin pergi dari sana saat itu juga.

"Se—"

"_hyung_, bukankah _hyung _ingin membeli bubble tea, kajja aku yang traktir.." Luhan tahu kalau nada suara Sehun bergetar makanya, Luhan hanya menuruti Sehun dan mengikuti langkah namja itu dengan sedikit terseok. Sehun tidak pernah melonggarkan genggaman tangannya membuat Luhan sedikit merasakan sakit di tangannya.

"Sehun..."

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadap Luhan. "wae?" tanyanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

GREPP

"hajima, _hyung _di sini Sehun.." ucap Luhan sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Sehun. "gwaenchana..." balas Sehun, kali ini dengan suara bergetar. "dasar pabbo, jangan pura-pura kuat.." cibir Luhan memukul pelan punggung Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum miris, tidak mungking tadi ia bermimpi. Tidak mungkin tadi ia berhalusinasi. Perasaan itu masih sama, masih sama saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan orang itu, perasaan saat ia berhadapan dengan namja itu. Bagaimana jantung itu berdebar jauh lebih cepat dari kata normal jika ia melihat mata kelam itu. Dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak mengenali namja yang selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cintah jauh lebih dalam. Kim Jongin.

_Kim Jongin ada di sini, Di Busan bersama dengan seorang yeoja, kekasihnya._

"oppa..." yeoja itu memanggil Jongin yang terus memandangi Luhan dan Sehun. Ah, lebih tepatnya kepada Sehun yang entah kenapa ia merasa mengenal namja itu.

"oppa..." panggil yeoja itu karna tidak mendapat respon dari Jongin

"ah, nde Yoon Hye..." Jongin baru mengalihkan pada yeoja yang sudah menjadi tunangannya itu setelah melihat Sehun dan Luhan sudah meninggalkan mereka jauh hingga kedua namja itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"oppa mengenal mereka?" tanya Yoon Hye

Jongin menggeleng walau Jongin merasa kalau mengenal salah satu di antara mereka. "aku baru pertama kali ke Busan, mana mungkin aku mengenal mereka yang sepertinya penduduk di sini.." elak Jongin,

"kajja, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan lagi.. sebentar lagi sunset..." ajak Jongin mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan namja tinggi yang punya kulit seputih susu itu.

.

.

"Sehun..."

Sehun tersenyum pahit dan berbalik, "gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin sendiri _hyung_, aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti.."

Luhan menatap sendu Sehun, "Jongin, dia namja yang bernama Kim Jongin kan?" tebak Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

"yah.." gumam Sehun pelan sebelum memasuki rumahnya, ia butuh waktu sendiri. Ia butuh waktu menata kembali perasaannya yang sempat berantakan karna bertemu dengan Jongin. Mengingat tatapan Jongin yang sangat datar membuat dada Sehun kembali bergemuruh. Melihat Jongin sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa membuat Sehun mengerti bahwa namja itu pasti sudah melupakannya dan mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat mereka bertemu.

.

.

"oppa..." Jongin berbalik dan tersenyum hangat melihat Yoon Hye yang datang menghamprinya di balkon villa.

"waeyo?" tanya Jongin pada tunangannya itu,

"aku mau bertemu bibi' ku dulu di dekat sini, oppa jalan-jalan lah. Bukankah oppa ke sini ingin liburan, kenapa malah berdiam diri di Villa.." Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Yoon Hye. "nde, mungkin oppa mau cari makan sebentar.." ujarnya membuat Yoon Hye tersenyum manis.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu ne oppa, hubungi aku kalau oppa butuh sesuatu.."

Jongin hanya menghela nafas setelah melihat Yoon Hye menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia kembali menghadap ke laut yang bisa ia lihat dari balkon villa yang di tempatinya sekarang. Mungkin pandangannya memang mengarah kedepan, tapi pikirannya entah jauh terbang kemana. Pertemuannya dengan namja yang kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi terkejut itu di tujukan padanya saat mata mereka bertemu, apa mereka pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Entahlah, Jongin berharap iya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu meremukkan hatinya melihat ekspresi terkejut namun memancarkan sebuah luka. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap bayang-bayang namja kemarin yang di temuinya segera hilang, dan entah kenapa Jongin ingin bertemu dengan namja itu lagi.

Seperti katanya, Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa di temani tunangannya. Jongin hanya berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan-jalan di Busan, baginya jalan kaki jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada naik mobil. Langkah Jongin berhenti melihat restoran outdoor yang cukup nyaman. Bukankah salah satu tujuannya keluar jalan-jalan adalah untuk mengisi perutnya. Jongin pun melangkah masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sana sambil memandangi panggung kecil di depannya, ada dua orang penyanyi di sana yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil. Jongin tersenyum, sepertinya keputusannya untuk jalan-jalan cukup tepat.

.

.

"ayolah Sehun, temani _hyung _..."

Luhan terus mengikuti langkah Sehun ke sana kemari. Ketika Sehun membersihkan meja, ia juga akan ikut di samping Sehun sambil terus memohon agar namja itu mau ikut bersamanya ke sebuah restoran.

"tidak _hyung_, aku lelah..." entah sudah berapa kali Sehun mengatakannya pada Luhan, tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengar penolakan Sehun.

"paman..." Luhan beralih menatap Tuan Oh dengan tatapan minta di kasihaninya agar Tuan Oh mau membantunya membujuk Sehun untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sehun temani saja _hyung _mu, kau tidak kasian padanya yang seperti anjing yang tersesat karna kehilangan arah seperti itu.." walau Tuan Oh membantunya membujuk Sehun, tetap saja Luhan merungut kesal karna Tuan Oh terang-terangnya mengejeknya.

Sehun menghela nafas, "baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama arra..." putus Sehun akhirnya membuat Luhan langsung memekik senang.

"Sehun, kau memang adikku yang tercinta. Aku akan menjemputmu lima menit lagi, bersiap-siaplah.." Luhan menyempatkan mencium pipi Sehun sebelum namja itu berlari keluar menuju rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Sehun. Sehun menatap ayahnya sebentar yang hanya di balas kekehan oleh namja parubaya itu.

Sambil menunggu Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian casual. Sehun hanya memakai kaos biasa yang ia balut dengan jas biasa berwarna biru dan juga jins hitam yang ia padukan dengan sepatu cats biru putihnya.

"Sehun, palliwa. Temanku nanti menunggu lama.." teriak Luhan membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan menemui Luhan segera sebelum namja cantik itu mengomel yang entah apa seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan.

"aku datang _hyung, _appa aku pergi dulu ne..." teriak Sehun karna Tuan Oh sedang berada di dapur. Luhan juga ikut berteriak meminta izin sebelum menarik tangan Sehun menuju restoran yang Luhan maksud. Sebenarnya Luhan hanya ingin mengajak Sehun jalan-jalan. Semenjak Sehun tinggal di Busan, Sehun hanya tahu Kedai Ramen dan laut di dekat rumah mereka. Mumpung, Luhan sedang punya janji dengan temannya di sebuah restoran, Luhan akhirnya mengajak Sehun agar namja itu tidak terlalu larut di dalam kesedihannya karna bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya kemarin.

"kau duduk di sini ne, jangan kemana-mana. Pesanlah apa yang kau mau, _hyung _yang traktir. _Hyung _ mau menemui teman _hyung _ di sana dulu.." Luhan menunjuk kedalam restoran yang terbagi dua itu. Restoran indoor dan outdoor.

Sehun mendengus, "sana pergi, kalau _hyung _ lama. Sehun akan pulang..."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mencubit kedua pipi tirus Sehun sebelum masuk kedalam restoran. "_hyung _janji, lagian kau juga lihatlah dunia luar sekali saja..." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Luhan. Sebenarnya untuk apa Sehun menemaninya, kalau Luhan hanya akan meninggalkannya sendiri di sini, jawabannya karna Luhan takut sendirian pulang malam. Sehun kemudian melihat kedepan panggung yang di isi oleh dua penyanyi yang bersiap-siap untuk menyanyi. Tanpa Sehun sadari, sedari tadi seseorang memperhatikannya tidak jauh dari kursi tempat Sehun duduk. Orang itu bisa melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas walau hanya dari samping.

"baiklah selamat menikmati makanan kalian dan semoga kalian menikmati lagu kami..." salah satu penyanyi itu mengucapkan sambutan sebelum memulai bernyanyi.

.

.

_Ijen gutaega anirago haedo  
_**Meskipun aku berusaha meyakinkan diri ini, tetap saja semua tidak sama seperti dulu**_  
Animyeon nal kamahge ijesseodo_  
**Meskipun kau berusaha melupakanku seutuhnya  
**_Neon danji nege jigan saramirado  
_**Meskipun kau menganggapku hanya seseorang yang baru saja berlalu****  
**_Tonight is just one night  
_**Setiap malam – malam ku****  
**_Neoreul irhgi jeon cheoreom  
_**Tetap sama, seperti saat kau belum meninggalkanku**

**.**

_Neol dashi gago sipeun nae maeumeun_

**Hatiku berontak untuk menemukanmu kembali  
**_Wae geureohke miryeon suroeun geonji?_

**Mengapa semua ini tidak cepat berlalu?  
**_Niga eobneun nal injeong halsuga eobneun_

**Sulit menjalani hidup ini tanpa kehadiranmu  
**_Tonight is just one night_

**Setiap malam – malam ku  
**_Neoreul irhgi jeon cheoreom_

**Tetap sama, seperti saat kau belum meninggalkanku**

**.**

_Hanbeonman nae mameul deurojwo_

**Tolong dengarkanlah jeritan hatiku ini, meskipun hanya sekali saja  
**_Everyday every night i am missing you_

**Setiap hari dan malam yang kulalui, aku merasa kehilanganmu**

_Nae gyeote eobseodo, _**  
Meskipun kau tak disampingku lagi**

_Ijen beorsu eobsodo_

**Meskipun aku tak mampu melihatmu sekarang**

_Eonjena nae mameun tto gateun neo ingeol_**  
Dihatiku kau tidak akan pernah berubah**

**.**

_Neol dashi gago sipeun nae maeumeun_

**Hatiku berontak untuk menemukanmu kembali  
**_Wae geureohke miryeon suroeun geonji?_

**Mengapa semua ini tidak cepat berlalu?  
**_Niga eobneun nal injeong halsuga eobneun_

**Sulit menjalani hidup ini tanpa kehadiranmu  
**_Tonight is just one night_

**Setiap malam – malam ku  
**_Neoreul irhgi jeon cheoreom_

**Tetap sama, seperti saat kau belum meninggalkanku**

**.**

_Hanbeonman nae mameul deurojwo_

**Tolong dengarkanlah jeritan hatiku ini, meskipun hanya sekali saja  
**_Everyday every night i am missing you_

**Setiap hari dan malam yang kulalui, aku merasa kehilanganmu**

_Nae gyeote eobseodo, _**  
Meskipun kau tak disampingku lagi**

_Ijen beorsu eobsodo_

**Meskipun aku tak mampu melihatmu sekarang**

_Eonjena nae mameun tto gateun neo ingeol_**  
Dihatiku kau tidak akan pernah berubah**

**.**

_Neol gidae hajanha dashi naege wondago_

**Aku tidak mengharapkan agar kau kembali padaku**

_Eonjena nae mameun ni ane gatchingeol_**  
Hatiku masih terperangkap jauh didalam dirimu**

_Hanbeonman nae mameul deurojwo_

_(neol beorsu eobneun nan)_

**Tolong dengarkanlah jeritan hatiku ini, meskipun hanya sekali saja  
(Untukku yang tidak bisa memiliki mu lagi)**

**.**

_Everyday every night i am missing you.._**  
Setiap hari dan malam yang kulalui, aku merasa kehilanganmu  
**_Dashi beorsu eobseodo_

**Meskipun kau tak disampingku lagi**

_Ijen beorsu eobsodo_**  
Meskipun aku tak mampu melihatmu sekarang  
**_Eonjena nae mameun_

**Hati ku akan selalu…**

_Because i'm loving you and missing you_**  
Karena aku Mencintaimu dan sangat merindukanmu**

_Naegen ne manheun tto gateun neo ingeol_

**Bagiku, kau akan tetap sama..**

.

.

Suara tepuk riuh terdengar setelah dua orang penyanyi itu menyanyi dengan sangat indah. Sehun sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapu, namun lama-lama kelamaan ia tidak bisa menahan ketika sebuah liquid bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Jongin yang memang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Sehun sedikit tertegun melihat namja itu meneteskan air mata. Jongin akui, lagu yang d bawakan kedua penyanyi itu sangat menyentuh bahkan mampu menggetarkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Namun, Jongin melihat Sehun berbeda, seperti Sehun memang mengalami apa yang ada di dalam lagu itu. Jongin menyentuh dadanya, ada perasaan sakit saat melihat Sehun meneteskan air mata seperti itu.

"_sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa membuat hatiku seperti ini?" _batin Jongin masih terus memandangi Sehun. Jongin melihat seseorang menghampiri Sehun, Jongin ingat. Namja cantik itu namja yang kemarn menabrak tunangannya. Merasa debaran di dadanya sudah mulai reda, Jongin menurunkan kembali tangannya. Tapi apa yang di lihatnya sekarang membuat debaran di dadanya jauh lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya, melihat Sehun di cium namja lain walau hanya di pipi. Apalagi Sehun tersenyum padanya, dan entah kenapa Jongin ingin Sehun juga tersenyum untuknya.

"mian, _hyung _benar-benar tidak tahu Sehun. Kalau kau masih ingin di sini, kau bisa menunggu _hyung _ sampai selesai.." Sehun menggeleng,

"aku pulang saja _hyung_..." Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, seharusnya ia marah karna Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa ia masih lama karna harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja moodnya berubah dan membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri tidak berniat memarahi Luhan.

CUP

"hati-hati ne.." Luhan menyempatkan mencium pipi Sehun sebelum namja itu pergi. "yah, _hyung _juga.." Sehun tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan restoran itu. Ia bahkan belum sempat mencicipi makanan yang di pesannya, tapi mengingat suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba berubah membuat apa yang akan di lakukannya terasa tidak menyenangkan.

Sehun masih terus berjalan menuju arah rumahnya sambil sesekali melihat di sampingnya yang berhdapan langsung dengan laut. Bias-bias cahaya jingga yang sedang menghiasi langit Busan sore itu sangat indah. Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti melangkah dan melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"hey kau..." Sehun menoleh merasa di panggil,

DEG..

_Perasaan itu lagi_

Sehun hendak pergi namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu di cehat oleh Jongin yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. "lepaskan..." desis Sehun dingin membuat Jongin langsung melepaskan tangannya

"hehe mian.." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingungnya. Biasanya namja itu tidak akan mudah melepas genggaman tangannya, dan apalagi ini. Jongin meminta maaf padanya hanya karna berani menarik tangan Sehun.

"perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin.." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya membuat Sehun mendengus geli, apa-apan namja itu. Memperkenalkan namanya pada Sehun. Apa Jongin begitu membenci dirinya hingga ia sampai melakukan ini, memperkenalkan dirinya saat mereka berhasil berbicara.

"jangan bercanda Jongin-sshi, untuk apa kau memperkenalkan diri padaku. Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupak—"

"apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" potong Jongin membuat Sehun merasa semakin aneh dengan kelakuan Jongin.

Jongin menarik kembali tangannya merasa Sehun tidak akan menerima uluran tangannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup di tatapi seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Jongin seb—"

"aku kehilangan ingatanku semenjak enam tahun yang lalu..." potong Jongin sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya lebih lanjut. Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas besi itu sambil melirik Sehun yang tampak sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Jongin.

"kata ibuku, hari itu aku bolos sekolah untuk menemui seseorang. Lalu setelah itu aku sudah di temukan pingsan di dalam mobilku dengan berlumuran darah karna bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk saat jalan pulang dari stasiun keret. Aku sempat koma selama tiga bulan sebelum akhirnya sadar. Tapi, aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku bahkan tidak mengingat namaku sendiri, aku kehilangan semua ingatanku.." jelas Jongin membuat Sehun langsung tertunduk dalam.

Hari itu, hari yang di maksud Jongin adalah hari di mana dia memutuskan meninggalkan Seoul. Jadi, inikah alasan kenapa setiap ia mengingat namja itu, Sehun selalu merasa sesuatu sedang menghimpit hatinya.

Jongin tersenyum, "jadi apa kita saling menganal sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin lagi

Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga, rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk namja yang berdiri di sampingnya ini untuk meluapkan semua rasa rindunya selama ini. Namun, semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karna sebuah dinding kasat mata yang membatasi mereka sekarang.

Sehun mengangguk, "yah kita saling mengenal.." gumam Sehun pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongin.

"jinja? Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa aku punya kekasih dulu?" tanya Jongin antusias, selama ini Jongin tidak pernah berani bertanya itu pada siapapun karna ia takut jika ia memang memiliki kekasih dan ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Namun, sekarang Jongin sangat ingin tahu.

Sehun mendongak mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang sedang menghantam hatinya berkali-kali. "tidak, kau tidak punya kekasih..." jawab Sehun berbohong. Seharusnya namja itu menjawab "_aku, akulah kekasihmu dulu"_

Jongin mendesah kecewa, "benarkah? Lalu kau itu apaku dulu?" tanya Jongin mulai lesuh.

Sehun tersenyum pahit dan tentu saja tidak ia tunjukkan pada Jongin, "aku hanya temanmu semasa SMA, tapi saat kita memasuki tahu kedua aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Busan dan tinggal bersama ayahku..."

_Teman?_

Jauh di dalam hati Jongin, ia seperti tidak menerima kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. Hati Jongin menginginkan sebuah jawaban yang lebih. Jongin kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya, benda yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana. Kata ibunya, benda yang tidak lain adalah kalung itu di temukan di tangannya saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"lalu apa kau tahu siapa yang mempunya inisial 'S' ini?" Jongin menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang berinisial 'JS' itu pada Sehun.

"aku tidak tahu.." jawab Sehun sekenanya, ia sangat tahu kalau inisial itu adalah inisial namanya dengan Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu kalau Jongin ternyata membuat kalung seperti itu, padahal waktu itu Sehun hanya bercanda ingin memiliki sebuah kalung yang berinisialkan namanya dan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan memasukkan kembali kalungnya kedalam saku celananya. "kalau begitu maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktumu..." dalam hati Jongin sangat kecewa karna tidak mendapat informasi apapun dari namja itu, ngomong-ngomong Jongin belum tahu siapa nama namja itu.

"Jongin-sshi..."

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan berbalik setelah mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya. "kalau aku jadi dirimu mungkin aku tidak akan mencari tahu tentang masa laluku. Bersuyukurlah, bukankah jika Tuhan tidak mengembalikan ingatanmu berarti Tuhan tidak ingin kau tahu sesuatu di masa lalu yang mungkin saja masa lalumu itu terisi dengan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Sekarang pikirkan saja masa depanmu dan lupakan saja masa lalumu itu, dan berbahagialah..."

"_Lupakan aku, dan hiduplah dengan bahagia..."_

Sekilas sebuah potongan ingatan melintas di pikiran Jongin. Ia menatap Sehun dalam membenarkan perkataan namja itu, walau dalam hatinya ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sehun itu. Jongin selalu merasa kalau ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"ah, nde gomawo err—"

"Luhan, namaku Luhan..." sahut Sehun

"ah yah, Luhan-sshi gomawo..." ucap Jongin kemudian berbalik dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. Andai saja Jongin berbali saat itu juga, namja itu mungkin akan melihat Sehun meneteskan air mata lagi. Kali ini Sehun tidak menghapus air matanya, ia hanya membiarkan liquid bening itu terus mengalir agar rasa sakit di dadanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan bis segera hilang.

"_ia benar-benar melupakanku, Jongin-ah bogoshippeo.." _jerit Sehun dalam hati

.

.

Hari ini Jongin memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan lagi di pantai saat pertama kali ia dan Yoon Hye datang. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Luhan itu. Kali ini, ia hanya sendiri karna Yoon Hye sudah terlebih dulu pulang untuk mengurus pernikahan mereka yang akan di gelar setelah Jongin kembali dari Busan besok.

Sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja pulang bersama Yoo Hye, tapi ia mengelak dan masih ingin berlibur membuat yeoja itu mengejeknya karna Jongin yang saat pertama kali datang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sukanya dengan liburan di Busan. Namun, saat ia bertemu dengan Sehun, semuanya terasa berubah.

"Luhan _hyung _kemarikan bolanya..." Jongin dengan reflek langsung menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang memanggil seseorang dengan nama Luhan. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tidak melihat keberadaan Sehun yang seharusnya ada di sana karna anak tadi memanggil seseorang dengan nama Luhan. Bukan Sehun yang ada di sana, hanya ada namja yang selalu terlihat bersama Sehun itu. Jongin pun mencoba mendekati nama itu.

"hay..." sapa Jongin membuat Luhan langsung menoleh padanya, walau sempat terkejut Luhan akhirnya tersenyum manis. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya, bahkan Luhan juga tahu kalau namja yang ada di depannya ini lupa ingatan.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan ramah.

"emm, apa ka—"

"mencari Sehun..." potong Luhan,

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu namun kenapa hatinya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. "aniya, aku mencari Luhan.."

"Luhan? Luhan itu aku?" jelas Luhan membuat Jongin semakin bingung. Sepertinya Sehun melupakan sesuatu yaitu memberi tahu Luhan kalau Sehun menyamar sebagai dirinya di depan Jongin.

"bukannya namja yang sering bersamamu itu yang namanya Luhan?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Oh Sehun bodoh itu membohongimu, aku yang bernama Luhan. Dan orang yang kau cari itu bernama Sehun..."

"kenapa dia membohongiku?" tanya Jongin mulai kembali ke sifat aslinya. Ia paling tidak suka di bohongi.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, "molla, tanyakan saja padanya. Dan oh, kebetulan orangnya datang. Fighting.." Luhan kembali berlari dan pergi bermain bola bersama anak-anak yang di temaninya tadi.

Jongin langsung berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah hampir sampai di tempatnya. Mendapati Jongin di sana, Sehun otomatis menghentikan langkah hendak pergi namun lagi-lagi Jongin mencekal tangannya.

"kau mau kemana Oh Sehun-sshi.." desis Jongin dingin

GLEK'

Rasanya Sehun sangat ingin menjedukkan kepala _hyung_nya yang satu itu kedalam ember kosong di rumahnya karna memberi tahu Jongin yang sebenarnya. Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin dan tersenyum kikuk.

"kenapa berbohong padaku? Apa membohongi orang yang kehilangan ingatan sepertiku itu menyenangkan?" tanya Jongin dingin,

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya, "maafkan aku.."

"aku tidak menyuruhmu meminta maaf, aku hanya meminta alasanmu kenapa berbohong padaku. Ah, lalu semua yang kau ceritakan padaku juga semuanya bohong?" tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini dengan nada emosi.

Sehun masih belum mengubah wajah datarnya, "kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kau ingat hanya perkataanku yang terakhir saja.." jawabnya hendak melangkah pergi lagi. Namun, Jongin sama sekali tidak mau kecolongan kali ini. Ia butuh sebuah penjelasan.

"kenapa aku selalu merasakan hatiku berdebar jika aku melihatmu, sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Jongin membuat langkah Sehun berhenti.

Sehun berbalik, "aku bukan siapa-siapamu Jongin, aku tidak bohong. Aku hanya temanmu di masa lalu.." Sehun tetap mempertahankan kebohongannya di depan Jongin. Ia tidak akan mengakhiri sesuatu yang sudah ia mulai.

Jongin menghela nafas, "gurae, kalau kau memang temanku, kau mau membantuku membuktikan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin

"nde..."

Belum sempat Sehun mencerna perkataan Jongin, Jongin sudah berdiri di depannya dan menahan tubuhnya, dan yang membuatnya terbelalak kaget adalah Jongin menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Sehun. Jongin hanya menempelkannya namun sukses membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat, bagaimana kalau ia melumat bibir tipis itu, mungkin ia akan mengingat sesuatu. Tapi, niat Jongin itu harus pupus karna Sehun langsung mendorong tubuhnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun

"hanya membuktikan sesuatu, ternyata—"

"ternyata apa?" tanya Sehun pensaran

"tidak terjadi apa-apa.." entah kenapa Jongin juga ingin mempermainkan Sehun. Namun, apa yang di lihatnya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

"aku akan menikah besok lusa, kau mau datang?" tanya Jongin yang hanya mendapat ekspresi datar dari Sehun.

"aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Busan.." jawab Sehun mencoba menyembunyikan lagi-lagi rasa sakit hatinya.

"arasso, kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu Sehun-sshi..." Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Mungkin Sehun memang benar, sebaiknya ia melupakan masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak bisa di ingatnya itu. Mungkin masa lalunya memang menyakitkan sampai Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

Sehun terduduk di pasir setelah melihat kepergian Jongin yang cukup jauh. Namja itu memeluk lututnya sambil menangis dalam diam. Sehun juga manusia biasa yang punya batas rasa sakit, dan kali ini Sehun sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi rasa sakitnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Luhan yang sudah duduk di sampingnya kemudian memeluknya.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja eoh. Sakit bukan?" bukannya menangkan Sehun, Luhan malah menambah luka Sehun.

"_hyung _..."

Luhan menghela nafas dan menghapus air mata Sehun, "kalau kau memang ingin mengambil jalan ini, kenapa sekarang kau malah menangis eoh? Kau itu adikku yang paling kuat, kau orang yang paing kuat yang pernah aku temui, jadi uljima. Jangan menangis..."

Sehun tersenyum miris sebelum kembali memeluk Luhan menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya, entah apa jadinya dirinya jika Luhan tidak bersamanya. Mungkin ia hanya bisa menangis di dalama kamarnya dan memendam rasa sakit yang tidak pernah bisa sembuh lagi.

.

.

Jongin memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sebelum berangkat ke gereja untuk melaksanakan pernikahannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan ambisinya mengingat masa lalu dan memulai hidup baru dengan Yoon Hye, walaupun Jongin sama sekali belum bisa mencintai yeoja itu. Tapi, Jongin yakin lambat laun pasti Jongin bisa mencintai Yoo Hye dan melupakan perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya selama ini.

"ommona anak umma sangat tampan..." Nyonya Kim masuk kedalam kamar Jongin yang masih sibuk berkaca.

Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat ibunya, ia berbalik dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk sosok yang sudah membesarkannya dan merawatnya sampai saat ini. "gomawo untuk semuanya umma.." ucap Jongin tulus

Nyonya Kim mengusap-ngusap punggung Jongin, "yah. Mulai sekarang hiduplah dengan bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu.."

Jongin mengangguk, "umma apa boleh aku bertanya lagi?" tanya Jongin

"memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"apa benar aku tidak memiliki kekasih sebelumnya.." tanya Jongin lagi. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya yang bertanya, tapi jika ibunya memang tidak mau menjawab mungkin ia memang harus menyerah.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, sudah saatnya Jongin tahu. Jika dulu, Jongin bertanya ia akan menjawab tidak makan sekarang ia akan menjawab iya. Karna dulu dokter memperingatinya agar tidak menceritakan masa lalu Jongin sampai Jongin pulih. Namun setelah pulih, Jongin tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Dan sekarang Jongin bertanya lagi di hari pernikahannya yang Nyonya Kim tahu bahwa Jongin tidak pernah mencintai namja itu.

"yah kau punya seorang kekasih. Tapi, dia bukan seorang yeoja. Dia adalah seorang namja.." jawab Nyonya Kim membuat Jongin kembali menatap ibunya.

"awalnya appa dan eomma tidak menyetujuinya. Tapi, setelah kau membawanya kemari. Appa dan eomma malah ingin menjadikannya sebagai anak eomma dan appa. Dia anak yang sangat manis walau sedikit kaku, tapi eomma menyayanginya karna ia orang yang polos.." Jongin masih menunggu lanjutan cerita ibunya.

"dia orang yang sangat perhatian, ketika eomma dan appa tidak ada di rumah. Dia yang merawat dirimu ketika sedang sakit dan dia orang yang pertama kali memberitahu eomma jika terjadi sesuatu padamu..." Jongin mengerti, sepertinya ibunya ini sangat tahu hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"siapa namanya eomma?" tanya Jongin benar-benar di landa penasaran.

"Sehun.. eomma memanggilnya Hunnie.." jawab Nyonya Kim tersenyum,

DEG

Ternyata Sehun memang membohonginya. Kenapa namja itu tega membohonginya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara ia dan Sehun sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya.

"lalu di mana dia sekarang eomma?" Jongin hanya ingin bertanya pada ibunya apa ibunya itu tahu di mana keberadaan Sehun. "eomma tidak tahu, eomma sudah berusaha mencarinya saat kau koma. Tapi, jejaknya seakan hilang di telan bumi. Sudahlah, mungkin sekarang Sehun sudah bahagia, kajja kau tidak ingin membuat pengantin wanitamu menunggu bukan..."

"eomma kalau Sehun berada di sini, apa yang akan eomma lakukan?" tanya Jongin sebelum ibunya itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"eomma akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai istrimu.." jawab Nyonya Kim.

.

Jongin masih memikirkan perkataan ibunya. Sekarang kepalanya masih di penuhi dengan nama Sehun walau ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat namja itu. Jongin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kalung yang berinisial 'JS', ia pandangi kalung itu lekat berharap segera mengingat sesuatu. Jongin takut ia akan menyesal nantinya jika tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu.

Jongin terus fokus pada kalung di pegangnya sampai tidak sadar kalau terjadi sesuatu pada supir mobilnya yang terlihat panik karna rem yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

CIKIKK..

BRAAKK..

Kepala Jongin terbentur kedepan membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Mobil Jongin baru saja menabrak pohon dan untung saja tidak menimbulkan kecelakaan yang fatal. Jongin terus bergulat dengan kepalanya yang sangat pusing membuat sang supir panik,

"Tuan Gwaenchana?" tanya sang supir khawatir

Jongin menggeleng sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang tidak mau berhenti sakit

"AKHHHH..."

Jongin meraung sakit dan tepat saat itulah potongan-potongan ingatan masa lalunya terus berputar dengan lancar di otaknya. Jongin mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun, saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun, saat ia memarahi Sehun karna terus berbuat ulah, saat ia pernah mencium Sehun dengan kasar karna emosi. Saat-saat Sehun...

Saat Sehun meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, saat ia mengalami kecelakaan dan harus kehilangan ingatan. Jongin mengingat semuanya, mengingat betapa ia sangat mencintai namja yang bernama Sehun itu, betapa ia sangat bahagia ketika melihat senyum Sehun dan betapa ia sangat terluka saat melihat Sehun menangis.

Jongin keluar dari mobil membuat sang supir berteriak. Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahannya jika di dalam hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai Sehun. "katakan pada eommaku, kalau aku akan menemui Sehun di Busan..." ucap Jongin sebelum masuk kedalam taxi dengan luka di kepalanya. Sakit di kepalanya tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakitnya selama ini, bagaimana mungkin ia dengan begitu bodohnya melupakan Sehun, bagaimana mungkin ia begitu bodohnya tidak bisa menghapus air mata Sehun padahal Sehun berada di depannya.

"antar aku ke Busan, berapapun akan kau bayar..." ucap Jongin pada sang supir taxi

.

.

_At Busan_

"ada apa dengan anak appa eoh? Kenapa wajah cantiknya ini ternodai dengan wajah murungnya eoh?" Tuan Oh menepuk punggung Sehun yang sedang melamun di salah satu kursi yanga ada di kedainya itu.

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum samar, "aninmida.."

"jangan berbohong pada appa, apa yang terjadi eoh?" desak Tuan Oh tidak suka dengan ekspresi sedih yang selalu di tunjukkan anaknya itu sepanjang hari ini.

"kenapa appa dan umma berpisah?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

"karna appa sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan ummamu di sisi appa.." jawab Tuan Oh sambil tersenyum,

"appa bohong, umma dan appa berpisah karna nenek akan membunuhku jika kalian tidak berpisah bukan?"

Tuan Oh menggeleng, "jika takdir sudah berbicara, semua bisa menjadi alasan Sehun. Appa dan umma memang di takdirkan untuk berpisah, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Walau appa sekarang cukup menyesal karna tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk mempertahankan kalian, tapi appa sekarang sudah cukup bahagia hidup bersamamu.."

"appa, apa keputusanku salah merelakan dia pergi?" tanya Sehun akhirnya

"jika keputusanmu itu benar, hatimu tidak akan seresah sekarang. Matamu tidak akan menangis karna luka. Jangan membuat kesalahan seperti appa Sehun, jangan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja dan kau tidak berusaha keras..." Tuan Oh mengusap air mata Sehun dengan lembut.

"tapi sekarang dia sudah bahagia bersama orang lain.." ujar Sehun dengan nada bergetar

"kalau begitu dia bukan jodohmu, percayalah jika ia bukan jodohmu kau akan mudah merelakannya Sehun, sekarang jangan menangis lagi arra.." Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk ayahnya.

"tenang saja paman, kalau Sehun tidak punya pacar, biar Xi Luhan yang menjadi pacarnya..." sahut Luhan baru saja masuk kedalam kedai.

Tuan Oh mendengus geli, "bagaimana caranya kau menjadi pacar anakku, kalau dengan wajahmu yang terlewat cantik itu malah membuat anakku bisa dalam bahaya eoh?" cibir Tuan Oh benar-benar orang yang suka kelepasan jika berbicara.

Sehun menahan tawanya mendengar candaan ayahnya, "sudah ku bilang _hyung _ itu cantik, lebih cantik dari yeoja.." tambah Sehun membuat Luhan benar-benar emosi.

"PAMAN, SEHUN SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK SUKA DI BILANG CANTIK, AKU ITU M.A. " teriak Luhan membahana membuat Tuan Oh dan Sehun langsung menutup kupingnya.

"yah _hyung _ kau memang M.A.N.L.Y plus C.A.N.T.I.K..." Sehun sengaja mengeja agar Luhan semakin emosi, mengerjai _hyung _nya itu memang sesuatu yang cukup menyenangkan.

"YAKKK, SU—mmmfftthhh..." daripada mendengar teriakan Luhan yang membahana lagi, Sehun lebih memilih mencari aman dengan menyumbat mulut Luhan dengan lap yang baru saja di pakainya membersihkan meja pagi itu.

"dasar namja jadi-jadian cerewet..." bisik Sehun sebelum berlari karna setelah itu Luhan pasti akan mengamuk padanya. Dan hasilnya, mereka pun kejar-kejaran di dalam kedai ayah Sehun, Tuan Oh hanya geleng-geleng kepala, setidaknya Sehun tidak perlu terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"hahahahahha... lihatlah semakin _hyung _ marah semakin _hyung _terlihat C-A-N-T-I-K..."

"SEHUN, KEMA—BRAKK..."

Luhan dan Sehun reflek berhenti mendengar suara keras pintu yang terbuka. Tuan Oh juga yang barus saja hendak kedapur mengecek bahan-bahannya terpaksa berhenti dan berbalik.

"Jo—ngin—"

Terlihat Jongin yang masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berlarian dari jalan raya menuju kedai ramen milik ayah Sehun. Jangan tanya di mana Jongin tahu kedai ayah Sehun, ia pernah mengikuti Sehun sebelumnya dan kebetulan kedai Sehun ini dekat dengan Villanya saat ia berada di Busan.

Jongin berjalan kearah Sehun dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat membuat Luhan dan Tuan Oh saling padang. Luhan mengedikkan bahu saat Tuan Oh bertanya lewat matanya,

"Jongin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun masih terkejut melihat Jongin berada di Busan dan sekarang namja itu masih memeluknya.

"dasar namja brengsek, Oh Sehun Brengsek.." umpat Jongin

Sehun melepas paksa pelukan Jongin, "Jongin ka—"

"yah aku sudah mengingat semuanya pabbo..." potong Jongin,

"yakk siapa yang kau panggil pabb—astaga ada apa dengan luka di dahimu eoh?" Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin membuat namja itu tersenyum karna perhatian Sehun.

"kenapa kau bis—CUPP.."

"ini sakit bisa kau obati, bertanyanya nanti saja..." ujar Jongin setelah menghentikan ucapan Sehun dengan bibirnya,

"yakk, kalian berdua. Kalian tidak lihat ada aku dan Tuan Oh..." sahut Luhan sambil mendengus geli,

Sehun langsung melepaskan tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi masih memeluk pinggangnya. "app—"

"appa mau melihat bahan dulu, dan kau Luhan bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi ini..." Tuan Oh yang sudah mengerti situasi langsung meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin berdua. Luhan juga awalnya tidak mengerti akhirnya berjalan keluar kedai dan ikut meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin.

"oh, yah bawa saja kekasihmu itu ke atas. Kotak P3Knya ada di atas..." teriak Tuan Oh sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu dapur.

"appa, dia bukan kekasihku.." elak Sehun,

"yah, tentu saja paman. Sehun bukan kekasihku, tapi dia adalah calon istriku.." tambah Jongin membuat Sehun langsung mendelik kesal padanya karna sang ayah hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin,

"yakk, si—akhh.." Sehun langsung melotot takut dan segera menarik Jongin untuk mengobati luka namja itu,

Seharusnya Jongin berteriak sakit saat Sehun cukup menekan lukanya, namun semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan karna Jongin di obati oleh Dokter terbaik dalam hidupnya, Sehun penyembuh segalan penyakit seorang Kim Jongin.

Sehun meniup-niup luka Jongin yang sudah ia obati dan beri plester obat. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menyimpan kembali kotak obatnya.

Jongin menggeleng dan menarik tangan Sehun agar namja itu duduk di pangkuannya. Tidak ingin menyianyiakan keadaan, Jongin langsung memeluk namja itu untuk melepas rindu. "sebelum aku mejawabnya, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku dan memilih tinggal di Busan..?"

Sehun mengigit bibir membuat Jongin haru menelan ludah ingin sekali menganggatikan gigi Sehun itu untuk menggigit bibirnya,

"aku.."

Jongin menatap sendu Sehun, ia merasa begitu bodoh tidak pernah peka dengan masalah Sehun. Ia hanya terfokus dengan masalah luar Sehun, tapi ia tidak pernah terfokus dengan masalah batin Sehun. "maafkan aku.."

Sehun mendelik kesal, itu sudah kata maaf yang ke sekian kalinya Jongin setelah Sehun menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin. "berhenti meminta maaf Jongin, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah.."

"sekarang ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, bukankah hari ini hari pernikahanmu..?" tanya Sehun bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin. "aku kabur..." jawab Jongin santai kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, "sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan jalani pernikahanmu.."

Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan percayanya. Jadi, hanya ini jawaban Sehun. Setelah ia mencoba mengingat semuanya, kabur dari pernikahannya, berlari seperti orang gila untuk menemui Sehun. Dan hanya itu jawaban Sehun.

"gurae, aku akan segera pergi..." ujar Jongin lesuh berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun,

Melihat tanggapan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak di pikirannya, Sehun jadi gugup dan menganggap mungkin Jongin tidak mengingat semuanya.

"kau yakin? Kau sudah mengingatku?" tanya Sehun menghentikan langkah Jongin

Jongin berfikir sejenak sebelum berbalik dan langsung mendiorong Sehun keatas ranjang lalu menindi namja itu. "kau pikir aku akan melepasmu begitu saja seperti saat kau dengan entengnya meninggalkanku di Stasiun kereta dulu..?" tanya Jongin balik sambil menyeringai,

Sehun menatap polos Jongin membuat namja yang sedang menindihnya itu menelan ludah, "jangan pasang wajahmu yang seperti itu, atau kau ingin ku terkam sekarang..." bisik Jongin seduktif di telinga Sehun

"coba saja, Tuan Oh besar ada di bawah Tuan Kim Jongin-sshi.." tantang Sehun membuat Jongin menyeringai.

"kau pikir aku takut, kurasa paman tidak akan melarangku walau hanya sekedar melepas rinduku beberapa jam dengan anaknya..." mendengar jawaban Jongin, mau tidak mau Sehun harus meneguk ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit pahit.

"waeyo? Kau takut?" tanya Jongin hampir saja kelepasan tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sehun,

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping dan langsung memeluk Sehun. Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan separuh nyawanya itu lagi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun pergi dari hidupnya walau hanya sedetik saja.

"Jongin..."

"mmm..."

"sesak bodoh..." umpat Sehun

Jongin tertawa kecil, sifat Sehun masih belum berubah. Ia akan berubah menjadi galak jika ia sudah bersama dengan Sehun dan akan berubah menjadi sangat manis jika bersama dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya atau orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu dalam kantong celananya. Namja itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun kemudian memakaikan kalung yang belum sempat ia berikan pada Sehun dulu.

"kalung itu untukmu..." ujar Jongin

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "ara..."

Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Segera ia rapatkan kembali tubuh Sehun dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. Jongin melumat bibir tipis Sehun, bibir yang sangat di rindukannya. Sehun pun mencoba membalas ciuman Jongin menyalurkan semua rasa rindu yang ia pendam untuk namja yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"aku merindukan ini.." Jongin melepas tautan bibirnya dan mencium kelopak mata Sehun,

"ini..." giliran hidung mancung Sehun yang menjadi sasaran bibir Jongin

"dan ini..." Jongin mencium bibir Sehun kembali secara sekilas sebelum kembali membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Kali ini Sehun dengan senang hati membalas pelukannya,

"aku mecintaimu Jongin..."

"aku tahu, dan kau pasti juga tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun..." balas Jongin sebelum memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja ia cukup lelah sekarang.

Tuan Oh yang hendak memanggil Sehun dan Jongin mengurungkan niatnya melihat kebersamaan mereka. Meski Sehun selalu menunjukkan wajah bahagianya selama ini, namun Tuan Oh belum pernah melihat wajah cantik itu bersinar bahagia seperti sekarang saat Sehun pertama kali menemuinya.

.

.

"Jongin..."

"mmm..."

Mereka berdua sedang berada di pinggir pantai dengan Jongin yang memeluk Sehun dari samping sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. "bagaimana kalau kau baru mengingatku setelah kau menikah dengan yeoja itu...?" tanya Sehun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesamping membuat hidungnya dan hidung Jongin bergesekan.

"aku akan menceraikannya dan kembali padamu..." jawab Jongin spontan, walau ia memang akan melakukannya jika pertanyaan Sehun memang benar-benar terjadi.

"kau kejam.." cibir Sehun

"kau lebih kejam meninggalkanku dulu, kalaupun aku tidak kecelakaan kau ingin aku gila..." cibir Jongin balik sambil mendorong kepala Sehun,

"kau berlebihan..."

"jika itu dirimu tidak ada kata berlebihan, hanya ada kata sempurna..." ujar Jongin tulus

"ck.. dasar tukang gombal..." Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, ia tidak perduli kata-kata Jongin itu tulus atau gombal semata. Yang jelas, Sehun bahagia sekarang, bahkan jika ada kata yang melebihi kata bahagia mungkin ia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"kau tahu aku selalu suka senyummu yang itu..." ujar Jongin lagi membuat Sehun kembali menoleh padanya. Jongin mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, ia ingin mencicipi bibir tipis itu lagi yang entah kenapa terasa sangat manis di kecap oleh bibirnya.

Sedikit lagi, bahkan Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya. Dan...

BRUGHH..

"Aww..." Sehun meringis memegangi kepalanya karna terkena lemparan bola, ia mendelik tajam kearah Luhan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"mian..." ucap Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"_HYUNG_ KAU..." Luhan sudah berlari sebelum Sehun mengejarnya, namun Jongin tidak membiarkan Sehun mengejar Luhan.

"kau ini, sudahlah..."

Sehun merungut dan mengelus kepalanya, Jongin menyinngkirikan tangan Sehun dan menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sehun terdiam dengan perlakuan manis Jongin, ia selalu suka kalau Jongin mengusap kepalanya, sederhana tapi bisa membuat Sehun bahagia luar biasa.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Sehun menggeleng, "kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan acara yang tertunda..."

"mwo?" tanya Sehun bingung namun sedetik berikutnya matanya langsung melebar menyadari maksud perkataan Jongin.

"ja—mmffhhh..." Jongin tidak membiarkan Sehun protes lebih dari itu. Ia sudah membungkam bibir namja itu dengan bibirnya. Jongin selalu suka rasa bibir Sehun yang bahkan lebih manis dari apapun di dunia ini.

"_kau tahu setiap hari jika aku mengingatmu aku selalu merasa sesuatu menghimpit dadaku. Aku selalu punya penyesalan jika aku mengingat bagaimana matamu memancarkan luka ketika kita berpsah hari itu. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya lagi. Seperti kata appa, aku tidak pernah melepas sesuatu lagi yang akan membuatku menyesal seumur hidupku, melepasmu Jongin adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku..Aku mencintaimu Jongin" – Sehun_

"_Dan kau tahu setiap hari di saat aku belum mengingatmu aku selalu merasa melupakan sesuatu yang berharga yang membuat dadaku terus bergemuruh hebat. Aku selalu bertanya kenapa ini terjadi padaku namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Dan hari itu, aku bertemu denganmu lagi membuat perasaanku entah kenapa sangat legah dan kembali sesak saat kau menghilang dari hadapanku. Sekarang aku mengerti, pikiranku memang melupakanmu, namun hatiku sedikit pun tidak pernah melupakan siapa sebenarnya pemiliknya. Karna hatiku, hanya milikmu Oh Sehun dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi walau kau memintanya, karna membayangkan dirimu tidak ada di sampingku selama ini adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupku, Aku juga mencintamu Sehun"—Jongin _

_._

_E.N.D_

Hiyaaaaa... ini Fict OneShoot terpanjang yang pernah Dhan Mi buat. Fict ini tiba-tiba ajah terlintas di benak Dhan Mi. Entah kenapa Dhan Mi merasa tertantang buat Fict Oneshoot yang panjang dan akhirnya terwujud. Yah walaupun berakhir dengan ke absurdran seperti biasa, sebenarnya ide awalanya Jongin mau di bikin Death ajah tapi kalau di pikir-pikir kok dari kemarin-kemarin FF KaiHun Oneshoot Dhan Mi sad ending mulu yah? #tanya tembok (?)

Yah begitulah Dhan Mi, author yang paling aneh dan paling cinta yang namanya FF angst. Waksss.. #tertawa nista.

Kalau soal lagu, gua lagi demen-demennya sama tuh lagu, NYE to SEK. NYESEK banget tuh lagu, saking nyeseknya Sehun sampai murung nan galau gitu pas dengernya, malah sempat nangis andai ajah Baekhyun nggak ngelihat. Sehun sampai ketawa sendiri saking malunya karna dia nangis di lihatin Baekhyun. waksss... Sehun appa semua orang berhak nangis kok appa.

Kalau boleh jujur yah, Fic ini selesai setelah empat hari ngetik tanpa nyentuh Fic lain yang seharusnya siap Dhan Mi update. Tapi, karna mood yang entah kemana perginya, Dhan Mi jadi kurang semangat buat lanjut FF yang lain.

Silahkan bertanya jika ada yang membingungkan. Dan jangan protes kalau alurnya cepat, namanya juga Oneshoot, #hehehheheh #bow

Dan untuk typo, Dhan Mi benar-benar minta maaf. Soalnya Dhan Mi lagi malas edit #biasanya juga begitu kali

Reveiw P.L.E.A.S.E...? #puppy eyes bareng Luhan


End file.
